Episode 7125 (9th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Laurel pours herself a large glass of vodka to set herself up for a busy day ahead with her interview. Paul arrives and goes through some coaching with her. Lawrence is disgusted to discover that Tracy has stayed with Andy and tells Robert to have a word with him, leaving Robert feeling awkward. David struggles to know how to act around Alicia. Georgia worries about where she's going to live after she accepts an offer on her current house. Paul goes to say his goodbyes to Val before leaving again. April drinks from Laurel's glass of vodka and orange, wandering out with it while Laurel is too distracted to notice. Andy tells Robert that he's moving out after Lawrence has a go at him and Tracy. Priya shocks Rishi when she suggests her mum moves into Holdgate Farm. April becomes increasingly unwell and Laurel is panicked when she realises what has happened. She explains to Bernice that they have to take April to the hospital. Leyla and Vanessa are lost for words when they discover that Andy has changed their locks and moved Tracy in with him. Paddy offers to loan Marlon money to help him through his financial issues. The doctor tends to April who informs Laurel and Bernice that April will be fine and gives her a sticker. Laurel asks Bernice to keep the incident to herself and later takes April's sticker away from her telling her to stay quiet about what happened too. News spreads around the village of Andy and Tracy. Alicia concedes that she might benefit from help from the crisis centre. April is confused as Laurel lies to Marlon that Bernice couldn't make the interview. She confides in Doug that Bernice did come and that she took her to hospital as she'd drank Laurel's "bad juice" but adds that Marlon mustn't know. Worried for Andy, Bernice tries to talk to Tracy who admits she knows Andy's on the rebound and she's only there for a place to stay. Doug realises Laurel has an alcohol problem and confronts her. She denies it and threatens to kick him out. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Doctor - Rachael Buckley Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Farrers Barn *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Paul Lambert until 1st September 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Laurel's drinking places April in danger when the girl gets hold of a glass of vodka; and Leyla and Vanessa discover Andy has changed their locks and moved Tracy in with him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,960,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes